Cloud's Bet
by obsidians
Summary: Cloud has a poker night and doesn't even to cover a bet with Vincent and Sephiroth, so he offers them the coin they really want...his body Yaoi, some non-con and coercion
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.n

Yes, this is in the right section. I want to dedicate with story to Sakurablossomhime or Cherrygirlprime as you might know her on other sites. I didn't know I had met someone so much like me, until I got to know her and we wound up doing some co-writing together that has gone on for weeks; she does the bulk of the writing, I just add about 10% worth of scenes to be adapted to her sassy style of writing. It was through her I even discovered the characters of FF7, as I am not a gamer in the least. It was her who patiently explained who was who and encouraged me to research them so they would be easier to write them "somewhat" (I am usually an OCC writer as everyone knows). All in all, I am having fun learning to write a new fic and hope you enjoy the first story I am attempting to write on my own.

Roll 'Em

Several members of AVALACHE were present for a game of poker that Cloud had proposed. "Okay" Cloud said as he was about to deal the cards. "We're playing five hand poker today. Twos are wild, but not aces or jacks. You will each be dealt five cards, there are no bluffs. We shall go around the table and each of you have the option of exchanging, all but one card with the dealer and then the betting shall start. There are no limits on the amounts you bet, keep on betting as long as you want, as long as someone is willing to stake you or else fold. Any questions?" he asked them.

Cloud couldn't help wondering why Vincent Valentine was present for his poker night, but didn't particularly care as he had the greatest poker face Cloud had ever seen and was an excellent player. Soon people start dropping out and some loitered to watch, while others sought their beds due to an early morning start.

As Cloud was the dealer, Vincent graciously took it upon himself fetch his drinks for him when he went for refills himself. Suddenly the room went silent as Sephiroth strode in, the sinister but beautiful man had his face as neutral as ever and ignored everyone's look of shock as he went and sat beside Vincent. Vincent acknowledged his presence with the barest of nods, any reaction to Sephiroth seeking him out, hidden by raised collar of his cape. "Seph" he said, causing Cloud's eyes to bulge out of his head at Vincent being so familiar with the formidable man.

Cloud had heard rumors that Sephiroth had arisen again, but appeared to be doing nothing unseemly to disrupt the world. Cloud wondered if Vincent had been ordered to watch him, or if the rumours of them having a relationship of some sort were true. Certainly, there was nothing in their behaviour to indicate this. Yet that they sat side by side was enough to get him speculating.

Slowly more people drifted off, having nothing further to stake or just getting tired as it was getting late. Cloud however, found himself winning almost every pot, to be matched by Vincent as Lady Luck appeared to be embracing them both that night and she brushed her sensuous body against Cloud, whispering to him to be get a little more cocky and a little more reckless as he placed larger bets as time went on, as the alcohol clouded Cloud's judgement.

Vincent examined the brash Cloud as he won a large pot against him, as Vincent had let him win it and he smiled back at him in cheeky way. Vincent could tell that the heavily poured drinks he had been feeding Cloud all night long were starting to take effect.

Vincent was running out of money and was glad the Sephiroth had answered his summons and brought with him a large purse from their place. Vincent had always been curious about Cloud and wondered what delights lay inside the small, but delightful package that was Cloud Strife. With his lithe but chiseled frame, his unruly hair and boyish features with glowing, almost innocent blue eyes; he was enough to galvanize a dead man into lust. However, Vincent knew him only to be attracted to women, so Vincent wasn't able to seduce Cloud in giving him what he wanted, so he strove to get it by other, rather darker means.

He played for high stakes and let Cloud win again, watching the younger man gain in confidence and cockiness until he actually started to taunt Vincent, not something that anyone sober would dare do to Vincent Valentine! Cloud didn't even notice, when red eyes met green in a glance of amusement, for only a split second as the last of the hangers on decided to call it a night, leaving just the three of them. "Well, this shall be my final round. What do you say we bet everything we have on the outcome of this final hand?" Vincent suggested in an innocent sounding voice.

Cloud looked at his cards and noticed that he had a full house and without thinking, scraped all his winnings into the middle of the table and Vincent did the same, glad that his collar hid his smirk. "Do you call?" Cloud asked him.

"No, I would like to add this" Vincent said, slipping off a weighty gold and ruby ring.

"I don't have anything to match the value of that" Cloud protested.

"You could bet your body" Vincent gently suggested.

"W-what?" Cloud stammered.

"What I mean is; that based on the outcome of this next and final hand, you can have everything that is on the table if you win, but if you lose, Sephiroth and I get to have your body for our sexual pleasure for the next two hours." Vincent spelled out to him, leaning forward to study him and even Sephiroth seemed to focus on him with greater attention.

Cloud literally flinched at the idea and glanced at his cards again, but felt there was no way he was going to lose. "You're on" he said as his heart hammered in his chest and he felt light headed and his palms to sweat as the utterly calm Vincent lay his cards down. There were three aces, a two and the nine of clubs. "Three of a kind" Cloud said with glee, laying his own full house down and leaned over to collect his booty, when Vincent's hand stopped him.

"According to _your_ own rules at the start of the games, twos are wild and therefore, my two counts as another ace, meaning four of a kind...ergo, I win" Vincent seemed to purr at him.

Cloud felt panicked and his mind was in upheaval, he had lost, that meant that he had promised to...no he could not agree to _this_...but he already had, he felt like his world was collapsing under his feet, he could hear his own heartbeat fill the room as both men calmly regarded him. "I've never been with a man before" he stammered.

Finally Vincent stood up and held out his hand. "Come, it is time to collect our bet" he said to the bewildered looking man, who reluctantly followed them on rubber legs. Cloud walked between the two taller and silent men, as grave if going to his own execution as they led him to the practice drilling grounds and they stopped just behind a building that would conceal them from view, just under a lone lamp post "This will do" Vincent concluded.

"Here? But anyone could come along. Why don't we go to your place?" Cloud suggested in a panic.

"This is plenty private, not one will be by here for hours" Vincent said, approaching him while Cloud stepped nervously backwards to run up against Sephiroth who put his arms around him to hold him in place, but not to bind him.

"Kiss me" Sephiroth commanded him, they were the first words he had uttered all evening long.

Cloud reluctantly gave him a peck on the lips as Sephiroth's hand grabbed his hair and began kissing him in an amorous way and was soon exploring the overwhelmed other man's mouth with his conquering tongue and Cloud was unable to move his head away.

While Cloud was being distracted by Sephiroth, Vincent undid Cloud's sleeveless shirt and eased it from him, the rest of his garments were removed with him as subtly as a magician's sleight of hand, so that Cloud was completely bared to the night air. He shivered a bit as the slightly cool air washed across his skin, causing goose bumps to raise on him as moonlight played on his exposed skin.

Cloud jumped when a hot mouth engulfed his penis and started to work him with a talent that made his already drunken head reel and made him feel dizzy and he deepened the kiss he shared with Sephiroth. His hips surged involuntarily forward and heaved to pump more of his now hard cock into that hot silken cavern as a tongue swirled on his length. He came with a muffled cry as every drop was drained for him and then he finally registered what was happening and looked down to see Vincent wiping his mouth and raising to his feet to tower over Cloud. "Well Cloud, you had your fun. Now, it appears it is our turn to have fun with you" Vincent said as he pushed the confused looking man to his knees.

LATER

Cloud's mind was in turmoil as to _how_ he had wound up like this, in this base position as two of the most dangerous and beautiful men in the world conquered his body, at some point his clothes had been removed, in fact, he could see them out of the corner of his eye, just to the side of them all. He was being plundered at both ends as unspeakable pleasures were forced from his once only straight body that robbed him of his senses and caused his mind to melt away from sensory overload.

Cloud was on his hands and knees on the ground, with grass beneath them and caressing his bare calves and feet. His own needy equipment dangling as hard as any of Sephiroth's swords, his dick twitched in the cool air while, gossamer strands of precum leaked from him to paint the grass below. As Shepiroth himself, tugged at his spiky blonde hair to encourage Cloud's mouth to take him deeper. Cloud's mouth was so hot and grasping, that Sephiroth's normally stern features were relaxed in ecstasy.

Cloud could feel Vincent easily stroking inside his untried hole, now nice and relaxed, now that the point of nervousness had been past and Cloud's resistant sphincter had finally parted to admit him. He could feel every nuance of Vincent's plump column as it found pleasure zones in him that Cloud had never even considered residing inside his dark rear passage and played with them, spiking his own pleasure one thousand fold and he felt drunk on it. That pleasure made him want to suck and pull on Sephiroth's cock all the more generously, while Cloud reared back, opening and offering himself further to Vincent, for him to deepen his ravishment of him. He was solidly rammed and crammed and reveled in it and soon was taking them both to the roots of their penises as they marveled at how talented Cloud's more diminutive body was as he took them both on like a pro.

Cloud realized that they were in a place they could easily be discovered and to get caught could be the end of his career, but he was too far gone into the fuck to care, he wanted only to suckle and be taken at this moment as he had been reduced to little more than a mindless rutting beast glutting on a sexuality once considered to be so vile and taboo to him and wallowing in it. Both men obliged him as they took the newly devirginized man matter-of-factually, as if they owned him and all he could do was tremble between them at the foreign sensations, feeling giddy, his once proud body bared to both of their gazes and carnal delights. They both were well award that is own army training was facilitating in in their subjugation of him, as he had always been taught never to question a direct order from an officer of a higher rank...and Cloud was being an excellent soldier who might even have gotten a medal of honour had the encounter allowed it!

Vincent was riding Cloud's ass, he had been exceedingly tight, so Vincent wasn't at all surprised that Cloud had been a virgin as he claimed. He was clenched on Vincent like he wanted to castrate him and pleasure suffused his body and he shivered as Vincent sought out and hit his sweet spot over and over again and Cloud's moans deepened around the hard gag of flesh in his mouth. Vincent cried out as his hot load shot deep inside Cloud's clinging bowels.

Vincent had barely recovered, before Cloud was picked up and slammed against the hard concrete of the building and a larger cock filled him and he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain at this, and he was taken hard against the chilled bricks, being pinned in place by the amorous Sephiroth who easily was finding _that place_ in him with each harsh stroke. Each time it touched there, sparks ignited behind his clenched shut eyes as his pleasure spiraled out of control. Cloud was soon little more than a writhing mess as his legs were lashed around his conqueror's body and his brain sought to process what was happening to him, but his body _loved it_. He mindless kissed Sephiroth, Cloud was deeply in a sexual thrall as his own cock rubbed against the other man's slick sweat body and Sephiroth's soft gasps were muffled by his own tongue as it wrestled within the taller man's mouth. His bottom heaved, striving to take the instrument of his pleasure deeper into himself, his moans almost feral. With one more surge of Sephiroth's hips, he buried himself to the root and came deep inside Cloud's squirming body and Cloud's own cum coated their stomachs. His legs suddenly rubbery, Sephiroth sank down so that Cloud was in his lap, still embedded on his softening tool, Cloud's hips still eagerly pistoned on it.

Cloud was ripped away from Sephiroth and thrown on his back by Vincent with such a force that he got grass stains on his very skin, who had gotten too turned on by the show and in need of relief. His legs were lifted over Vincent's shoulders and he was impaled again and Vincent pounded his lust into him while stroking Cloud's own good sized member at the same hard pace, until they shared a mutual orgasm and Cloud came on his belly.

Vincent eased himself from the still prone Cloud and drew his lover to his feet and the two tall, pale men kissed in the moonlight as long silver straight hair mingled with unbridled black, while Cloud watched and finally understood why some men were attracted to their own sex; at how beautiful they looked together.

Soon all were cleaned up, due to the towels the lovers had considerately brought with them and all were dressed and on their way. Cloud had always considered himself to be straight, but was forced to question that and bore the ones who had opened his eyes to that fact no ill will. Then he was forced to wonder if he had always been that way and repressed it; he remembered as a young cadet, examining other young men in the showers and feeling confused at his sexual attraction towards them. Yes he still liked women, but had now been provided with a new avenue to explore and felt if anything, grateful as he walked with the other men, as their homes all resided in the same direction.

Vincent held out his hand "no hard feelings?" he asked him.

"None" Cloud responded, shaking it.

"Here take this back" Vincent said, giving him back the money he had lost to him.

"But it's yours!" Cloud protested.

"I have no need to it, I would have say I was already _well_ compensated for what you owed me" Vincent replied and Cloud took it.

"Take this to" Vincent said, giving him the ring.

"But this is far too valuable!" he protested.

"It's fake that is virtually worthless, it's spelled with materia to make the observer think it valuable" Vincent explained then bade him goodbye and Sephiroth departed, giving Cloud a nod and slight smirk, as if to say he knew Cloud's secret now.

Cloud let himself in and looked at the ring and wondered who else he could invite to poker night...and pictured how Reno's red hair would look when removed from its customary ponytail and laying against his naked skin and, Cloud smiled.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Reno froze in shock, positive that he hadn't heard Cloud right "p-pardon?" he stammered.

Cloud looked up from his cards, "you heard me. If you can't cover my bet, I'm willing to accept use of your body for a couple of hours as payment" Cloud said.

Reno blushed a how he was being regarded by someone he had always considered to be straight. "But you know that I don't sleep with men" he objected.

"If you want to fold, fold and we'll call it a night" Cloud said as if it didn't matter, though thanks to little card manipulation, he had a royal flush and knew for fact that Reno probably felt comfortable with his four of a kind. Reno was eyeing the materia spelled ring that Vincent had given Cloud and Cloud, knowing to look upon it, was to desire it, knew Reno was clearly hooked and counted on that.

Reno looked at his cards and then at the ring again and all the money lying temptingly under it, he could easily seeing it gracing the finger of a certain young lady...and that would guarantee him a night between her supple thighs. He looked at his cards again, four of a kind was hard to beat and he was sure Cloud had to be kidding. He was known for having a whimsical sense of humour...and that he liked women.

"Okay" he agreed...missing the sidelong glance of triumph Cloud shot him.

"I have four of a kind" he said, laying down his cards and was itching to draw all that loot to him, but politely waited.

When Cloud put down his cards and gave him a look that he would have through better suited to a smug cat regarding his cornered mouse dinner and froze in horror to see that Cloud had a royal flush. "I win" he said in a soft voice and studied him.

Reno blushed to be regarded like a pretty girl at a port, during shore leave, by someone he considered a friend. "Well looks like you won; I should be on my way" Reno said nervously.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Cloud asked him.

"Y-you can't have been serious about that" Reno said with a nervous laugh.

"I am deadly serious" Cloud said with a leer that made Reno impulsively want to slap him across the face like he was a chick.

"You won all this money; you don't need this too" Reno said, backing away as the shorter man advanced on him.

"I thought you were a man of honour" Cloud taunted him.

"I am but...you can't ask me to do this" he almost pleaded, feeling queasy at the very idea of it.

"Yes I can, now come upstairs so I can collect my bet" Cloud said, waiting for his prey to accept his fate.

Reno looked at him as if he was about to panic, his cheeks almost as red as his markings there. "Let's have another drink first. I can help you count your earnings" he volunteered, anything to stall that inevitable, keeping to the other side of the table as Cloud.

Cloud just went to the bar and selected the strongest drink he could and poured a double shot of it into a glass. "I'm growing tired of your nonsense. A bet is a bet, I won and you lost and now must pay with the coin you promised me. Drink this and follow me, it is time I collect on my bet" he said and the shaky and pale man did so on trembling legs.

Cloud draped across his bed and regarded the ill at ease looking man. "Strip" he ordered him and the man jerkily did with all the grace of a bull charging through a china shop, until he was down to his underwear and stood before Cloud with a ghastly expression on his flaming face.

"Continue" Cloud said in a cold voice, admiring the smooth, practically hairless, chiseled body revealed to him. Reno had a swimmer build, being tall and lithe, with long legs, but surprisingly, his butt cheeks were well rounded. Reno now turn as pale as a sheet as he jerked the tighty whitites from his body, so that his soft member and the pink flesh of his rounded testicles were revealed Cloud's appraising glance.

"Come here" Cloud said, patting the bed beside him and Reno did, putting his hands over his genitals and sitting stiffly beside him and as far away from him as possible. Reno was looking at Cloud like he was about to pounce on him and felt painfully embarrassed to have been forced into this position and questioned what would happen if anyone ever found out.

"Please let's forget this whole thing" he pleaded when Cloud's hand removed the hair tie from the ponytail at the base of his neck and then took the goggles off his head and lay them on the nightstand. He feathered fingers through Reno's hair until it lay halfway down his back where it descended from his customary spiky hairdo and Reno squirmed to have Cloud touch him so amorously. Cloud admired the vivid red against his exposed skin, Reno was just gorgeous, an almost pretty well made man.

"Sorry, I like what I see too much to let you off the hook...and you did lose" he said, kissing his shoulder and Reno flinched as Cloud's finger stroked along his subtle, but well defined pecs and began to stroke along the vulnerable circles of his nipples and gently manipulated the delicate points there, Reno shivered at the erotic feeling of it.

"If we must...do this, please get it over with" he request, he still shivered as Cloud's hand dipped downwards towards his most sacred area as his fingers drifted over the hard planes of Reno's chest and belly and even poked a finger into the tiny well of his belly button, before taking his teasing hands from his trembling body. Reno's flesh was soft and warm over his hard muscles and felt great to the touch.

Cloud stood up so he uncharacteristically loomed over his shrinking and vulnerable prey. "Undress me" he ordered him and Reno did so, trying to stay as far away from his oddly acting friend as possible. He shut his eyes in shock when his trembling hands skimmed Cloud's underwear from himself and his hard cock sprang into view, but not before registering that it was large for a man so small and winced at this. Cloud did not keep Reno in suspense as he pushed his equally naked form against that of the taller man and deeply kissed him.

Reno opened his eyes in surprise at how the suddenly amorous Cloud was kissing him like he was desperate to have him as his hand settled on his rear to draw him as closely to him as possible, he could feel Cloud's...thing grinding against his thigh and it really unsettled him as a wave of panic washed over him.

He gasped when he was easily swept into Cloud's arms bridal style and placed tenderly on the bed. He could feel his buttocks clench when Cloud looked at him and whispered. "Relax, I'm going to make you feel good" he assured him and he gave him another distracting kiss. Cloud took Reno's soft member in his hand and started to stroke it in a compelling way until it raised tall and proud and Reno opened his mouth to admit his conquering tongue as he mewed at the sensation.

Cloud delighted in making a trail of small kisses down Reno's belly and he seemed to gasp and writhe at each one. He threw his head back as Cloud's hot mouth closed over him and began to slowly suckle on him, he seemed to have no gag reflexes as Reno was deep throated in a way that no female had ever managed to do, while his fingers idly toyed with his slowly clenching balls. Reno hands went down to fist into Cloud's soft blonde hair, gently tugging it in an effort to encourage him to a faster tempo and Cloud graciously did as he sucked Reno's generous bulk until Reno's head lulled back and forth at the extreme pleasure that suffuse his body. His hips rose and fell in time with Cloud's strokes on him, gasping as his crisis approached and with a cry, he threw his head back and gushed into Cloud's mouth.

Cloud swallowed it, not a fan of the taste, but needed to establish a pleasure bond with Reno and needed him docile so that he could take his dark cherry. Reno was still gasping when Cloud pulled him into his arms and was almost shocked when Reno started desperately kissing him, not seeming to care about the taste of his own spunk as he mindless ravished Cloud's mouth with his tongue.

Cloud used this distraction to coat two of his fingers with lube and pressed the first one against the tight rosebud of Reno's untouched hole. Reno came out of his trance and looked almost fearfully at where Cloud's finger was pressing against implied.

"Please, I can't. I can...do to you what you did to me" he offered as a compromise, though it felt an insult to his manhood by even having to offer that much.

"I do like getting my cock sucked, but I want the real jewel of your body," he replied as his finger circled the tender bud and then slipped into his hot silken passage, noting how Reno tightened on his single digit. Cloud quickly located the hard knot of Reno's pleasure and began to massage it as pleasure zinged throughout Reno's body and he writhed on Cloud's digit. Soon another finger joined the first to coax and milk pleasure from the wanton man. Cloud invaded Reno's panting mouth while he stroked him internally and with each stroke, his mind seemed to melt away until only intense pleasure remained and soon, three fingers moved freely inside his now relaxed hole and Reno's cock was hard again as Cloud toyed with it, spiking the pleasure of confused man even further. Cloud watched his normally well controlled friend start to break apart as he worked each of his pleasure zones and robbed him of his senses as he introduced Reno's to a new kind of loving; his body so receptive to his illicit touches as he rode his slippery, cunning digits until he was putty in Cloud's hand.

"It was wrong, so wrong" Reno's mind shouted at him to have another male touch him this way...but it felt, **_so good_** as Cloud's fingers danced in him and sought and found _that spot_ in him over and over again until his head reeled and his mind shut down at the heady sensory overload.

Reno's eyes flew open when the fingers were withdrawn from him and felt almost disappointed and then turned when he realized what was about to impale him. Cloud saw the look on Reno's face as he placed his well lubed tool at his virgin gate and realized that he had thought Cloud would never go this far.

"Just relax" he said and with a firm but gentle shove, that caused Reno to cry out, he was inside of him, Cloud hissed as he was embedded into the tightest place he had ever been on a body and held himself still inside him, holding Reno to him. The red head's heart was racing against his chest. Tight, he was so tight. Cloud started to hump back and forth inside the new opened hole, causing slight discomfort to Reno at first, then as each stroke was striking against something that was driving him out of mind, this titillation caused him to gasp as unknown nerve ending flared to life as they were stimulated until he writhed under Cloud, offering himself up to the other man. As for Cloud, Reno felt like he was built for fucking, his tunnel hot and tight and but flexible around Cloud. He smiled when Reno started mindless humping him back, he was deeply in his sexual thrall, his body reacting to the new sensations only a penis could provide his body as Cloud led him down the prim rose path to decadence.

Reno could not believe what was inside his body and he was enjoying it as it seemed to touch the very core of himself, yet a part of he longed to pull away, but knew that was stop the glorious slide of Cloud's cock in and out of him. Cloud had changed is angle that he was on his knees and supported Reno's bottom, so that every inward push had the head of Cloud's penis rubbing against Reno's prostate, seeming to make him almost weep with pleasure as Cloud now slammed inside his still tight, but now relaxed hole.

Reno tried to be revolted by what was happening to him but it felt soooooo good as he writhed helplessly on Cloud's cock as he filled him in a way that made Reno cry out in shame and protest as his body opened wider to take him deeper and cursed his treacherous body.

Cloud couldn't take any more and with an actually shout, buried himself to the hilt in the TURK and shot deep inside him, he then graciously sucked Reno off again, but didn't allow him to talk him out of fucking Reno, as the act of sucking him had made Cloud hard again.

This time Reno was mounted on him and he rode him hell bent for leather at the discovery of how much the deeper penetration of him enliven nerve endings that Cloud could not reach before. He bounced helplessly on Cloud as he participated in his own downfall as Cloud kept steady strokes on Reno's cock with a well lubed fist as the man lunged on him like his life depended on it. He was well past the point of words as the other man's arms encircled him and Cloud own chest rubbed against the sensitive nipples of his own, he felt like he was going mad as his body took over, the almost agonizing pleasure driving his body to heights it had never felt before. All Reno wanted at that time, was for Cloud to fuck him deep and pleasure him as he gave him all that he had, denying him nothing.

Cloud watched Reno fall under his sexual spell as the proud TURK became little more than a slave to his desires, his eyes now opened to a new type of loving and his mind blown away that he was doing _this_. Reno looked like he was going between loving it, to wanting to puke, with the loving it winning out. Cloud imagined providing him with other lovers to satisfy his new addiction. Specifically, he imagined him with Vincent and Sephiroth and this made Cloud so hot at the mental image of them ravishing Reno, that he shot deep inside the bouncing Reno and stayed embedded in him while he milked him until he exploded on Cloud's own firm belly.

Reno was sore at this point and just wanted to go home, when Cloud took him into the shower so that he could help clean him and had him one more time as he leaned against the shower wall. His butt jutted out as Cloud took him slowly this time and made love to him gently as if he a virgin girl. This confused Reno as to what role he was playing as full lips kissed his own thin lips from the side as hands stroked his defensively body almost soothingly and his generous lover stroked inside him so that his blunt head rode his prostate and stroked his own needy cock at the same as they writhed together until they both came.

Cloud showed his friend out and thought that he would never get to do that again, until one night Reno showed up at his place, needing to experience being loved by a man again, but too ashamed to admit it so he stammered excuses for him to be there while blushing like anything. So Cloud silently just took him to bed and used his passive body for his pleasure, finding a submissive side to Reno he would have never suspected. Reno seemed to believe that if he shut his eyes and remained passive, that he wasn't actively participating in something so taboo and just let Cloud do whatever he wanted to him, position him as he would and take him as he would. Cloud, did as he was between lovers and Reno was a good looking man, who retained his tightness no matter how often he had sex with him.

Well Reno tried to remain passive but once his body was sexually excited, he was both a compliant but enthusiastic bed partner, eager for the sensation only a man inside him could provide for him as Cloud rutted him deep. However, did not like it when Cloud used his mouth.

Cloud knew that Reno wasn't attracted to men as he himself was, it was all about the wild rush anal gave his body. He now had Reno bent over his own desk in the TURKS headquarters while he retained his shirt and tie, his pants were around his ankles as Cloud pumped himself inside him, having dropped by for a quickie over his lunch hour. Reno had bit his lip to stifled his moans while Cloud alternated between slipping his hand up his shirt to play with his sensitive nipples, while his other hand stroked along Reno's erection, causing him to cry out as his own hips stroked forward and back to alternatively offer himself to deepen Cloud's penetration of him and his cock for stroking. Cloud was enjoying how responsive the other man was as he pumped himself inside his hot tightness and feeling his own crisis approaching he pulled Reno's mouth to his own by the fiery red of his ponytail and Cloud plunged his tongue past Reno's thin lips to dance with his own tongue as he shot inside him with a hot burst and then leaned him against his desk to suck off the sexually frustrated man until he came himself.

After they had used Reno's private washroom to straighten up, Reno couldn't meet his eye anymore than usual, he was fine given time but couldn't deal with Cloud's presence right after they had sex, it seemed too intimate at what he now needed from him.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying it" Cloud said and Reno turned sharply, as this was the first time they had discussed it. "It's just bodily responses."

"I don't wish to discuss this" Reno said.

"You're too pent up about it, you just have to let yourself go and enjoy it. It's not against the law or anything" Cloud stubbornly said.

"Again, I'm fine with our arrangement...as long as we don't have to discuss it" Reno said.

"You need to loosen, look I know these two guys we can party with if you're interested" Cloud suggested. "No one will ever have to know, I can even arrange a kidnapping scene if you'll feel more comfortable with that" he suggested.

Reno could feel himself blushing at how excited the offer was to him and Cloud smirked as he saw that Reno was hardening in his pants at the idea.

"I guess we don't have to discuss this either. I'll make some phone calls and make arrangements for this to happen. Be ready" he said without getting any verbal confirmation from the TURK and left humming a happy tune while Reno was frozen in horror at what he had silently agreed to, yet he was still as hard as a rock at the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, this is the final chapter and I want you all to know that this was written by me but betaed and enhanced by Sakurablossomhime/Cherrygirlprime, hope you've had as much fun as I did. Sid

Cloud looked over his shoulder to where Reno sat behind him with the blindfold on and felt blown away at where they had been invited to and suspected that blowing was certainly on the menu and was glad he had been working on Reno's oral techniques. It had been a labour of love. The red head now knew how to deep throat with the best of them, not that he had enjoyed learning how to. He seemed to be under the impression that anal sex was fine, but sucking cock was 'so gay.' Sometimes Cloud couldn't understand his logic, but he was a good fuck and did as Cloud told him to, so he was entitled to his weird opinions.

Reno had proved to be more submissive than Cloud had suspected at first, a couple threats to cut him off and he was willing to do almost anything, so Cloud had himself a little sex slave. He looked well, stiff as he silently rode to their unknown destination, clasped at Cloud's waist on Fenrir. His cheeks glowed with blushes as he squirmed as the vibrating butt plug in him slid and churned inside his depths, sending tingles along his sensitive nerve endings as it changed positions in him, teasing and maddening him and he clenched his lips against his moans. It felt so good, but almost tormented him as it wasn't enough to actually pleasure him, making him walk the razors edge between stimulation and frustration. He could hear Cloud chuckle as he sped along and purposefully hit some more tougher roads to enhance the feeling for Reno; the slight buzzing sound filled the air, along with Fenrir's softly purring engine and how he was squirming, embarrassed him.

Cloud soon stopped the bike and took his arm and led him inside, but did not remove his blindfold. Reno started to tremble now that he was finally here and nervously licked his lips, feeling eyes on him. He could smell the subtle scent of red wine, gunpowder, and leather and vanilla and something else distinctively erotic to the senses, as someone walked around him, examining him, but this is all he could learn of his mystery observers. A cool hand lifted his chin and he felt himself being studied and something sharp abruptly cut the hair tie in back of his ponytail.

"I know this one; he is acceptable" said a silky, baritone voice that sounded familiar to Reno.

"He's yours to use as you want" Cloud said and Reno blanched at this.

"I should like to see more of him" another more deeper, midnight drenched said voice.

Reno turned to run when he was caught by Cloud.

"Stay" he said and Reno's felt himself teetering as Cloud quickly undressed him, rendering him bare to their gazes. Feeling how unsteady the other man was, Cloud shoved him to his knees and took a hold a of a handful of his long streaming hair to hold him in place like it was a leash. Then finally, his blindfold was removed and Reno cried out in fear when he realized _who_ he had been sent to service and instinctually went to flee, but Cloud's firm grip on him prevented that. "Behave yourself" Cloud ordered him.

"Here, allow me to show you how to treat a misbehaving pet" Sephiroth said, striding forward and seizing Reno, who stumbled after him, his struggles useless in the other man's grip, his pleas unheeded. Sephiroth forced him to his knees before his chair and undid his pants and revealed the largest cock that Reno had ever seen. "You will suck my cock" he commanded him and using his hair as a leash, as Cloud had, he shoved himself into the other man's mouth as Reno's gags filled the room as he struggled to breath and deep throat Sephiroth at the same time, knowing how dangerous a being he was and Reno, himself was at his mercy. Fear of death compelled Reno to be very generous with his suction as he sought to give Sephiroth the best blow job he had ever received, as if Reno's life literally depended on it, which it easily could.

Cloud got hard at the decadent scene of the proud TURK kneeling before Sephiroh as Sephiroth's eyes closed in ecstasy at the motions of Reno's unwilling mouth riding his rod as the other man struggled to take all of him in, not used to his size after Cloud's own smaller cock. Cloud moved forward to remove the butt plug from Reno's hypersensitive hole and Reno gurgled with relief at this.

"He won't give you any further trouble" Cloud said, giving Reno a pat on his ass, well pleased at how his slave was being used by the man. "I'll be back to collect him in a couple of hours" he said heading for the door. Only for his neck to be caught gently in Vincent's claw as Vincent himself towered above the smaller man, easily holding him in place.

"Although we do appreciate the use of your...pet. Where do you think _you_ are going?" Vincent asked him.

"I brought you him" Cloud explained with a nervous flutter in his stomach building.

"Yes and you brought yourself too. We did so enjoy our last encounter with you, so you are staying to provide your part of our entertainment" Vincent said with a finality that brooked no argument as he loomed over him, as his crimson eyes bore into his own as if trying to hypnotize him.

"That was _not_ the agreement" Cloud objected trying to remain firm, not that he minded the idea of being with them again, but not in front of the freshly trained Reno.

"Well, **_I'm_** changing the rules" he said and Cloud gasped as his clothes literally evaporated from him. "Don't fight me" he said as he pulled Cloud forward, as easily Sephiroth had with Reno and Cloud blushed as he was perched naked in Vincent's lap while the other man toyed with him and he blushed even further when Reno noticed.

Reno had managed to take almost all of the thick column of Sephiroth's cock down his thorax, after much choking as a demanding hand pushed down on his head, 'encouraging" him to take him further. He could feel it getting harder as Sephiroth abandoned his statue-like way of sitting and his hips rose in time to Reno's rhythm, while precum seemed to coat his tonsils themselves and spittle ran unchecked from the corners of his straining mouth. Sephiroth's breath came in ragged gasps and his eyes slammed shut and he almost roared as his hips lunged up to spear the rest of himself into Reno's mouth and came in a torrent of white that the other man was forced to swallow, but there was so much of it, that some ran down his face to drip onto his chest.

Meanwhile, Cloud moaned softly as Vincent's lube fingers moved inside him to toy with the nub of his pleasure, massaging and caressing it and feeling it swell at his touch, knowing his skillful fingers could milk him from inside and give him a mind blowing orgasm, without even touching Cloud's own member. Cloud did not protest as Vincent shifted him onto his own hard cock and impale him with a single thrust and Cloud cried out as he was lifted and Vincent held him in place as he bounced him on his shaft until Cloud saw stars. Cloud cried out, shaking his head to and fro as he shook all over at the onslaught of stimulus.

Reno was trying to get away as Sephiroth drove his lube fingers inside him, seeking to prepare him, holding him in place by an arm around his middle. He removed it as he sought to position himself, only to have Reno try to crawl away. Sephiroth easily pinned him in place again with an impatient sigh, taking a hold of his hips, he lunged sharply forward, burying himself to the hilt in Reno's tightness. Reno cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he was impaled on Sephiroth's huge cock and taken without mercy. Reno wailed with each stroke; if Cloud's cock has been able to massage his prostate, Sephiroth massacred his.

Cloud was doing some wailing of his own, more like keening as his own p-spot was assaulted by Vincent's own large member as it rode him to perfection and speared him deeply in a maddening way that allowed for no relief for himself. He could see his own fuck slut was busy as Sephiroth fucked him like he was attempting to literally break him into pieces and Reno's cries were almost womanly at each solid thrust and his cheeks so red, that his marks were undetectable.

Reno felt dizzy as pleasure melded with pain in him and assaulted his already pleasure drunk body as Sephiroth hammered him like a pile driver and his balls slammed into his ass. With a cry, Reno came on the floor but was offered no relief from the relentless assault upon his person. When Sephiroth finally hotly burst inside of him, he almost collapsed forward as he suddenly released him and gasped on hands and knees while sperm leaked from him as Sephiroth went to join Vincent and Cloud while Reno struggled to recover.

He tried to sneak away again on his hands and knees, to where his clothes were and was about to grab them, when a well polished black shoe stepped on them and he looked up in horror to find Tseng Xu, his leader staring at him. "Sir" he said standing up and assuming the attention position even though he was naked and looked in horror at him, for him to find him like this.

"I have always wanted to try you out, so imagine my surprise when Vincent called me and told me who was on the menu for tonight. Who has had you so far?" he asked him.

"S-Septhiroth" he said with shame in his voice.

"Too bad, I think you should have saved yourself for your leader, but sloppy seconds will have to do" he said and took him to a large plush bench to the right of the room and pushed him back, leaning over him so that Tseng's own long silky hair brushed Reno's skin as he undressed himself. Reno looked nervously back, trying to prepare himself to be roughly taken again as he was already sore. Instead Tseng began stroking his body as if in worship him, his hands shaping him and just skimming over flesh that was coming back to arousal. Tseng stroked the plump column of Reno's erection as he mewed under his administrations and Tseng wondered if Reno knew Cloud had forbidden anyone to give him relief as he was used. Finally his hands framed Reno's almost pretty face and placed his own lips against Reno's own, his tongue brushing against them as if asking for admittance. Reno freely opened his lips under the pressure of Tseng's tongue and wrapped his arms around him as they tongue wrestled.

Tseng, gently stroked a questing finger against his entrance, finding him relaxed, he gently pumped himself into Reno, offering him a little bit of his own cock at a time, until he was seated in his clinging body. Reno sighed at the feeling of Tseng inside of him and so appreciated his kindness and gentleness after being treated so roughly, it was almost soothing as they moved together at a medium pace, drawing out both of their pleasure as black hair mingled with red as they kissed and writhed together.

Sephiroth lay on the floor while Vincent's thighs draped across Sephiroth's own and their dicks were pressed together, while the diminutive Cloud crouched over Sephiroth and kissed him and with quite a bit of success, took both of them into his well stretched hole as they all heaved together.

Reno had Tseng cum in him and almost regretfully, Tseng let him up with a final clinging kiss.

Vincent grabbed Reno after that and had him ride him to orgasm and Reno wondered why no one was returning the favour as his own fully erect cock was ignored by his various lovers, yes he had gotten off when Sephiroth had used him, but longed for someone to pleasure him.

Tseng had Cloud as Reno took a break and all watched the unlikely sight of Sephiroth bouncing on Vincent's dick as he clawed and scratched him and Vincent returned the favour as they healed before everyone's eyes, only to begin anew. All those fully human realized that Sephiroth had been holding himself back from causing damage to them and were grateful in their way, realizing that Sephiroth and Vincent liked their sex, they way they liked to spar; hard, fast and violently. It was a very hot scene at how closely they were matched in beauty, it was like witnessing a pair of angels caught fucking as the mane of sable hair mingled with that of silver as they writhed together.

They continued throughout the night as Cloud and Reno were used in various combinations and the morning found them practically limping back to Cloud's bike.

Reno had other ideas, as he knocked the other man out and all the others in the house came to watch and cheer him on, as Reno pounded his lustful revenge into his so-called former master as he liberated himself by holding Cloud down and raping him in the dirt, until his unsatisfied cock sent a deluge of pent up sperm into him, that caused some to leak out of him, as there was too much for his small body to contain.

Leaving him still lying there, as Vincent and Sephiroth took charge of him, Reno accepted a ride home with Tseng.

Reno was on his knees in Tseng's office, naked with his hair streaming down his back (as the other man preferred it to be) and wearing only a leather collar, his eyes downcast as he waited for the leader of the TURKS to finish his paperwork. He knew that they wouldn't get caught as there wasn't anyone else in the office, but still felt embarrassed to be in his workplace like this.

He hadn't expected the Tseng would blackmail him into accepting this new role, but soon learned to enjoy the other man style of tender love making and came to love the man himself. He was surprisingly gentle, pleasured him and never left him unsatisfied and made him feel safe; he didn't even mind calling him Master. As for Cloud, as far as he knew, he was still banging Vincent and Sephiroth, as their new and permanent slave.

The last time he'd saw Cloud Strife, he much like himself, he was always accompanied one or both of his Masters and one had a sadistic streak...or was that both of them?

THE END


End file.
